New Ending.
by Catrina Bethany
Summary: This is just a new ending for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. From page 260 and on.. Please review... :)


The handles of the gleaming cup felt as if they were burning through  
the thin flesh of his hands. His slender digits gripped the gold cup tightly.  
Even though he felt as if the metal was burning and oozing all over him.  
His scar was cooling now. The way it felt when his parents, Cedric and Bertha  
had come from the tip of his wand during the duel with Voldemort. The rushing  
wind was slowing now. What seemed as if it had been ages now appeared as  
possibly only a few moments had gone by./P  
  
PHarry's first sensation was a cool wrinkled hand caressing his  
damp forehead. Parting the black hair from his eyes, he dimly sees Albus  
Dumbledore lean down to listen for breathing. Waving his hand, the old man's  
voice echoes throughout the filled quidditch stadium. BR  
"He's alive. Move out of the way."BR  
"Harry?"BR  
"Sirius, please, meet me in my office."BR  
"Albus, is he going to be all right? Look at his hands!"BR  
"I will meet you in my office. Madam Pomfrey, escort him to the hospital  
wing if you will."BR  
Mustering up the small bit of strength left inside him he reaches to touch  
the scar. The searing pain, and cool sensations both gone, he rubbing his  
moistened brow his finger traces along the lightening shaped scar. With  
great effort he opens his great green eyes and watches around him. The whole  
school, (also that of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) had filled the seats of  
the stadium. They all seemed as if white paint had been splashed on each  
of their faces. Pale, sickened appearing students rushing behind was the  
last vision he had before he once again went limp and slipped into the darkness./P  
  
POpening his eyes he finds himself in Dumbledore's office the low  
rumble of the elder men's voices commence in his achy head. On his left  
his godfather Sirius Black, in front of him Dumbledore, and then to his  
right appeared Lucius Malfoy. Lucius seemed to be bound with invisible wires  
from head to toe. His bulging black eyes were flashing violently from man  
to man, settling on Harry in the end. /P  
  
PHarry's own restless gaze settled at a half-closed position as  
he reached to the side and rubbed Fawkes under the beak. The men seemed  
not to notice that Harry had woken and kept on with their busy talk. His  
heart pounded in his chest every time he caught Lucius's stare. /P  
  
P"Once a Death Eater..."BR  
"I do remember him at the quidditch match around the death mark business  
also!"BR  
"Always a Death Eater."BR  
"I knew he wasn't trust worthy, but I really believed his job  
at the ministry meant more to him."BR  
"You know the power You-Know-Who has over his followers."BR  
"Unfortunately."BR  
"I still wonder how he found his way into the middle of the Quidditch  
field."/P  
  
PThe last voice rang recognizable it was the man whom Harry felt was  
the closest to a father he might ever have. It was Sirius. Harry struggled  
to keep quiet but was unable to smother his new case of the hiccups. Sirius  
watched Harry for a moment as if he was still unsure of his consciousness.  
They sat motionless both unsure of what to say. "Welcome back Harry."  
Sirius said in a rather dry tone. His large callused hand now outreached  
for the pitcher of water on the large mahogany desk./P  
  
P"Erm. Hi." Harry struggled through his violent hiccups.BR  
"Quite a trip you had Harry." Dumbledore spoke in a matter-of-fact  
tone.BR  
"Up to telling us the stor..." Sirius stopped speaking as he caught  
Dumbledore's stern glance in his direction.BR  
"When he feels up to it Sirius, when he feels up to it." Dumbledore  
was now watching the writhing Lucius try to speak./P  
  
P"Harry, before you tell me your account of what happened. I think  
you ought to know what happened on our side." Taking a drink from a  
crystal goblet at the edge of his desk he replaces it on a shiny green glowing  
coaster. "Lucius Malfoy placed the portkey in the middle of the field.  
He has been watching you all along. He slipped Dobby the gillyweed to assure  
you won the contest. He knew about Hagrids dragon and thought you would  
be up to the challenge. He seemed eager to let you die or win, but nothing  
in between." Dumbledore finished by taking another long gulp from the  
still brimming cup of water. /P  
  
P"Further more Harry we think you should go home with Sirius this  
time. Thanks to the confession of Lucius, and his sloppy trail we have enough  
information to send several previous Death Eaters to Azkaban. Also, a vivid  
account from Wormtail about his elaborate scheme to send Sirius to Azkaban.  
We want you to leave soon so Sirius can hide you. You'll have enough  
time to say your farewells and get your things gathered." His narrowed  
gaze then looked to Sirius and nodded. /P  
  
PSirius's typically furrowed brow was now relaxed and smiling gleefully.  
He smiled like a boy at Harry. His eyes searching, almost vulnerably for  
Harry's reaction to the news. Harry returned the grin although the  
idea of leaving Hogwarts several weeks early was dismal, he dared not push  
his luck. /P  
  
P"Don't you want to know what happened?" Harry squeaked  
out, along with the hiccups he had acquired a mighty sore throat. He rubbed  
his neck, which had been stiff from no doubt sleeping for several days./P  
  
P"Harry, we acquired Vertiserum and you don't have to recall  
the story anymore, unless you wish to. We heard about Cedrics parents. We  
heard about Wormtail. It's all right." Dumbledore reached across  
the desk and with a crippled hand patted the boy's shaky shoulder.  
Harry stood shivering noticably through his struggles to stand still. "Mind  
if I go to say good-bye now?" He was already turning and in the doorway  
stood Hermione and Ron looking extremely worried./P  
  
PAs if a great dam had broken between them, the three rushed upon each  
other and were swept up in each other's grasps. "Don't you  
ever do that again!" Obviously Hermione was doing the 'girl'  
thing again and Harry decided to go with it. Ron remained mute, but Harry  
was almost positive he saw a tear in his eye. /P  
  
PAfter a few, well, several mushy good-byes Harry descended the twisting  
staircase and made his way off the campus. Sirius stepped behind Harry and  
slipped an arm around his shoulder. Sirius was still beaming as they walk  
across the grass. "We'll have a great time together Harry. Invite  
those friends of yours over anytime!" Sirius great arms pulled him  
close in a hug then released him quickly. "It will be quite some time  
before I can tell you exactly where we'll be staying." With a  
heavy sigh his heavy hand clasped down on his shoulder. "We're  
not quite out of the clearing yet."/P  
  



End file.
